Tournoi
by Misteria Hiwatari Uzumaki
Summary: Un tournoi organisée, mais estce que les Révolutions gagnera, cette foisci ou ce sera la puissante équipe des Blade Girlz? À vous de le lire et aussi, lire les couples qui se formera!
1. Prologue: Rencontre et tournoi

Salut, je veux toutes les sortes de commentaires que ce soit négatif à positif. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en voudrais pas fut que c'est moi qui vous le demande! Sauf que S.V.P des commentaires (ou des reviews)!

Résumé : Un tournoi est organisé (comme celui du championnat du monde de G-Révolution). Mais qui s'en sortira vainqueur? Majestic? PPB All Starz? CetteRévolution? Ou l'équipe canadienne répondant au nom de Blade Girlz ? histoire se passe après le tournoi de la BEGA et Tyson, Daïchi, Kenny, Ray, Max et Kaï sont restés les Révolutions. Tout commence à la bâtisse de la fédération

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Prologue : Rencontre et tournoi

Les Révolutions, White Tigers X, PPB All Starz, Majestics, Blitzcrieg Boys, Barthez Battailon et Saint Shields discutaient entre eux et certains (les Saint Shields et Ian qui étaient revenu auprès de ses amis dans les Blitzcrieg Boys) se présentaient à d'autres. (((Ben, en résumé, il y avait beaucoup de monde et c'était la grosse discussion))) Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre sur Mr. Dickenson et sur quatre filles qui prit place à travers la foule de beybladeurs. (((31 personnes si on fait le compte fut qu'Hilary est là.))) Tout le monde les (fille) détaillait. La plus petite de la bande avait des longs cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus mauves et portait une jupe de jeans, un gilet aux manches 3 / 4 jaune et des espadrilles blanches. La deuxième avec des cheveux roux qui ressemblait à un orange et qui étaient tressés et des yeux mauves portait un habit chinois mauve et rose avec un dragon dessiné au dos. La troisième avait des yeux bruns noirs et des cheveux aux reflets bleus et portait une jupe rouge, un T-shirt sans manche noir et des espadrilles rouges et noires. La dernière fille portait des espadrilles blanches et rouges, un pantalon noir, un collier avec un gros médaillon en forme d'ange, un chemisier noir et une camisole bleu marine et avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux bleus-gris.

-Salut! S'exclama le président de la fédération.

-Bonjour Mr. Dickenson. Répondit chaleureusement tout le monde sauf une petite bande qui se compose de Rick, Robert, Johnny, Kaï, les Blitzcrieg Boys et la fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Mais Monsieur, qui sont ses filles? Demanda Tyson.

-Et bien, mon garçon, ses filles forment l'équipe des Blade Girlz. Voici Ally. Dit-il en pointant la fille aux cheveux châtains. Celle-ci, c'est Misao, (pointe la rousse) voilà Mimi (pointe celle aux cheveux noirs) et la dernière est Kalina, (pointe la fille aux cheveux rouges) c'est aussi la capitaine de cette équipe.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est une équipe rien que de filles ? Dit Dunga.

-Ben, non, on est des gars. C'est pour ça que certaines d'en portent des jupes et qu'on a des noms de filles. Dit ironiquement Ally.

-Bon, revenons au sujet de cette petite réunion. Dit Mr. Dickenson. C'est pour vous dire, pareille si vous vous en doutez, un tournoi sera organisé et…

-Vous nous avez choisis pour ce tournoi, c'est ça. Coupa impoliment Tyson. (((Comme à son habitude))).

-Oui (Mr. Dickenson toussa), il se fera en équipe de quatre, mais il aura trois matchs. Les matchs se feront à travers le monde, cela commencera avec le Japon, ensuite, à New York, après, à Québec, à Paris, à Londres, à Moscou, à Hon Kong et ensuite, à Sidney, mais, après, retour au japon pour les 4 équipes qui auront ramasser le plus de victoires et qui feront une finale du tournoi. Sauf que le titre du champion du monde se jouera durant ce tournoi. Alors des questions?

-Non. Répondit presque tout les beybladeurs.

-Oui! (Tout le monde se retourne sur Kalina) Quand commence le tournoi?

-Dans deux semaines! Maintenant que tout le monde n'a plus de questions, je vous souhaite bon entraînement et au revoir !

C'est ainsi que tout le monde s'en alla pour s'entraîner et se reposer de ses nouvelles.

Hum… je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais le 1er chapitre sera plus long si j'ai au moins une reviews! Je n'en demande pas beaucoup! S.V.P.


	2. Chaptre 1: Entraînement et combat

Chapitre 1 : Entraînement et combat.

Deux jours plus tard, après la nouvelle du tournoi, les Révolutions étaient entrain de s'entraîner. Tout à coup, le grand-père de Tyson vient les trouver en fessant une entrée un peu (((beaucoup))) fracassante.

-Salut les petits loups! S'exclama Mr. Granger en fessant tomber à la renverse Tyson qui se releva une goutte sur la trempe.

-Grand-père, combien de fois faudra-t-il de te le dire de ne pas faire ça pendant qu'on s'entraîne ! S'exclama féroce Tyson. Non, mais…

-Désolé, mais il y a des invités qui aimeraient vous voir et ils attendent dans le salon.

-Hé, on y va. Dit Daïchi en partant, mais un garçon aux cheveux bleus le rattrapa.

-Daïchi, je te ferais remarquer que c'est chez moi et non, chez toi. Dit le maître de Dragoon.

-C'est comme si ça l'était. Rétorqua le roux en suivant Tyson fut qu'il commençait à partir.

-Et les voilà pour une autre dispute. Dit Hilary, en secouant de la tête. Désespérant…

-Bon, ben, on les rejoint. S'exclama Max, avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Les autres approuvèrent et allèrent vers le salon, où leurs invités et leur deux coéquipiers les attendaient. Quand ils entrèrent, ceux-ci trouvèrent les White Tigers X, les PPB All Starz, les Saint Shields et les Barthez Battailon (((les autres doit être trop égoïste))).

-Bonjour. Saluèrent-t-ils en chœur sauf les solitaires comme Kaï.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda Tyson, en se grattant la tête.

-On voulait s'entraîner avec vous si cela ne vous dérange pas! Répondit poliment Lee en sortant sa toupie.

Les Révolutions acceptèrent et allèrent près de la rivière fut que Tyson ne voulait pas se faire déranger par son grand-père. Quand les beybladeurs et les beybladeuses arrivèrent à leur endroit, ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'entraîner ici. Les Blade Girlz étaient entrain de s'entraîner. Mimi, Misao et Ally étaient contre Kalina qui restaient calme (((un peu dans le style de Kaï, bras croisé et tête baissé))) pareille si elle était 1 contre 3.

-Wolfer, attaque l'éclair du loup. Dit Ally à sa toupie violet qui s'illumina d'un bleu ciel et qui fonça à tout allure sur celle de Kalina qui était d'un rouge qui ressemblait un peu au sang, mais la beyblade de la capitaine resta immobile et quand la toupie d'Ally arriva, elle encaissa l'attaque de celle-ci qui fut projetait en arrière. Grrr…Elle l'a encore encaissé!

-Ally, calme-toi et concentre-toi. Dit leur capitaine qui voyait sa coéquipière châtaigne distraite.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Misao, on attaque ensemble? Demanda la châtaigne à la rousse qui approuva.

-Drararmed, attaque l'armé de cyclone. Dit la chinoise à sa beyblade vert foncé qui souffla un vent terrible que ceux qui regardait la scène durent se protéger les yeux, mais Kalina regarda sa montre. (((Elle en a une, mais elle vaut qu'elle relève sa manche.)))

-Bon, il est le temps d'arrêter, les filles. Dit-elle aux filles qui esquivèrent. Firrangel. Appela-t-elle et sa toupie se mit dans sa main ce qui fut de même pour les autres.

Les « intrus » fut stupéfait qu'elles s'arrêtent, mais Daïchi n'était pas du style à se taire. (((Mais se serait bien des fois.)))

-Hey, ça c'était du combat pour des filles. Dit-il. (((Qu'est-ce que je disais)))

-Comme répète un peu pour voir. Dirent certaines filles, dont Mariah, Mathilda, Émily, Ally et Mimi faisaient parties, très en colère d'être sous-estimé. Daïchi se sentit très petit tout d'un coup. (((Ça, on comprend avec les faces qu'elles doivent faire, face rouge et une lueur qui fait peur dans les yeux. They are the devils.))). Hein?

-Bon, Mimi et Ally, ça suffit. Fit Kalina, furieuse de si peu de retenue de ses joueuses. Celles-ci se retournèrent vers Kalina en lançant un regard venimeux à Daïchi qui se fit encore plus petit. Bon, vous savez ce qui reste à faire et je vous rejoins ici dès que j'ai fini, d'accord ?

-Oui, Kalina. Dirent le reste des Blade Girlz à leur capitaine qui s'en alla, mais fut retenue.

-Hey, cela ne te tenterait pas un combat à moins que tu es trop peur pour cela. Dit Rick.

-Je dois refuser ce combat parce que vois-tu, j'ai mieux à faire que de faire un combat avec un gros gamin capricieux qui doit certainement porter encore des couches et ne crois pas que j'ai peur parce qu'au sinon, je ne ferais pas ce tournoi. Dit la fille aux cheveux rouges sans broncher.

-Quoi ? Un gros gamin capricieux qui porte des couches ? S'exclama Rick qui était insulté fut Michaël se retenait de rire et aussi, certains des beybladeurs présent, mais Kalina était déjà trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

-HAHAHA, Kalina, dans toute sa splendeur. Rit Mimi qui se tenait les côtes.

-HAHAHA, elle ne changera jamais, mais j'aime bien sa façon de répondre. Admit Ally.

-Bon on se remet à l'entraînement comme nous a dit Kalina. Dit calmement Misao.

Mimi et Ally approuvèrent.

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'entraîner avec vous ? Demanda gentiment Tyson. (((Pour une fois)))

-Bien sûr. Approuvèrent les filles et ils s'entraînèrent tous ensemble.

Après une heure et une demi, Kalina avait fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et alla rejoindre les filles, dont elle devinait qu'elles paraissaient un peu avec les autres.

-Hum, j'espère que Roxanne va être contente de mon choix, mais c'est mieux qu'à Québec, cela c'est certain. Pensa-t-elle en partant et en regardant le ciel. J'ai hâte de la revoir.

Quand la capitaine arriva, Mimi fesait un match contre Kevin qu'elle remporta une seconde après, Misao et Ally parlaient avec les autres, mais elle fut surprise d'être le sujet de conversation.

-Kalina n'est pas si méchante que ça, c'est rien qu'elle déteste être insulter ou traîter de trouillard ou d'autres affaires de même et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Dit Misao.

-Pis en plus, l'«angesse» de feu (elle parle de Kalina, ok ?ok !) est gentil au sinon… Commença Ally.

-Elle serait parlée un peu trop. Coupa Kalina, un sourire en coin et hausse des sourcils.

-Salut Kalina, pis ça va ? Demandèrent-elles en se retournant et perplexe de voir sa réaction.

-Très bien, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Dit-elle. Mais je vous jure que vous allez avoir un sacré entraînement, demain. Rajouta Kalina en voyant des mines souriantes qui disparurent au fur à mesure. Bon, on y va ? (Misao et Ally approuvèrent) Mimi vient ici, on y va ! Cria-t-elle à Mimi qui monta vers leur capitaine. Salut !

Salut ! Répétèrent les autres Blade Girlz en suivant leur capitaine qui s'en allait.

Au revoir. Dirent les autres qui les regardèrent partir et ils continuèrent à s'entraîner.

* * *

_Salut! Bon, j'irai par 4 chemins pour dire que je suis enfin revenue! En tout cas, j'attends les reviews pareille si cette fanfic, je ne fais que la remettre à nouveau sur le site et continuez la suite que je n'ai pas fait!_

Shikanta: Désolé, mais j' ai écrit cette fanfic sauf que Kalina ne sait jamais énervé en s'enfermant dans une pièce et ni a pas eu bonjour la dispute! Désolé! Et non, je ne suis pas une vielle fanficeuse de firey kai, mais plutôt, une vielle lectrice de ce site! Merci pour ta review!

Cat of the west: Merci pour m'encourager et je vais faire un résumé, promis! Même qu'il sera sûrement quand tu le liras!

Allony: Comme je l'ai dit à Shikanta, je n'ai JAMAIS écrit sur ce site! Et oui, c'est moi qui l'a écrit de A à Z. En tout cas, merci pour ce petit message!

Luna115: Je ne sais pas pour ta question, mais je n'ai pas arrêtais! J'ai juste été occupper par beaucoup de choses! Sauf que merci pour tout ceci et j'espère que tu continuras à lire cette fanfic!


	3. Chapitre2: Et un défi, hum?

Chapitre 2 : Les Blade Girls? Et un défi?

Le lendemain de l'entraînement, Kalina réveilla ses coéquipières. L'entraînement commença malgré les protestations d'Ally qui était encore endormie. Dans quelques jours, le tournoi allait commençait et Kalina s'inquiétait pour ses coéquipières. Mimi l'avait remarqué et essayait de la relaxer ou de la faire penser à d'autres choses comme à Roxanne, mais c'était une tâche compliqué pour celle-ci.

-Kalina, est-ce qu'on peut se reposer rien que quelques minutes? Demanda Mimi, essoufflée.

-D'accord, une demi-heure. Répondit la capitaine, en voyant les autres épuisés.

-Youpi! S'exclamèrent Misao et Ally, en sautant un peu partout, mais elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant le regard exaspéré de leur chef. Ally et Mimi allèrent se promener un peu en se rafraîchissant. Misao et Kalina allèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel (hé, oui, elles étaient dans un hôtel.) pour se détendre et pour une certaine fille aux cheveux rouges pour appeler.

_**Les paroles de Kalina dans la conservation **_

-Oui? Allô, Jimmy! Ça va?… Oui, ça va bien! T'inquiètes, je ne massacre pas ta sœurette! Oui, elle est en bonne santé Est-ce que tu peux me l'a passé, s.t.p?… Allô, ça va la puce?…Oui, moi aussi!…Merci!… Oui, je sais que tu nous supporteras!…Oui, je l'ai trouvé ma puce!…Ce sera pas long, on va se revoir!…(rit un peu) T'inquiètes, je ne te laisserais pas avec le tannant longtemps!… Oui, je t'adore aussi!…Oui, passe-le moi!Salut ma puce, t'es gentille!… Oui, Jimmy?…Ouais, j'ai entendu ça!…Il commence dans 11 jours le tournoi commence après on va New York et ensuite, c'est Québec!…C'est sûr, il y a d'autres choses après!…Bon, il faut que je te laisse!…(ironiquement) Oui, je vais les massacrer avec de l'entraînement, bien mérité!…Oui! Bye!

_**Fin des paroles**_

Pour les Blade Girlz, l'entraînement reprit, mais pour les Révolutions, c'était une petit réunion sur les informations du tournoi. Kenny leur faisait un rapport et il était rendu aux Blade Girlz.

-Ally qui est la deuxième plus jeune de l'équipe et aussi, elle est la plus faible de l'équipe. Ally possède un loup noir qui se favorise pour les attaques de vitesse et d'air et qui s'appelle Wolfer. Misao est la plus jeune, mais elle est la troisième plus puissante de l'équipe. Celle-ci possède Drararmed, un dragon aux couleurs armés du style militaire, qui comme vous l'aurait remarqué se spécialise pour les attaques de l'élément du vent. Mimi qui est la deuxième meilleure de l'équipe possède une panthère qui se nomme Veda (((Veda, en hindou, veut dire connaissance et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien!))). La dernière et certainement la plus puissante, Kalina!

-Mais Chef, ce sont que des filles! Elles ne devraient pas nous effrayés! Dit Tyson, sceptique.

-Alors dis-moi, pourquoi les matchs d'entraînements étaient faciles pour eux et qu'elles ont presque un tableau parfait! Rétorqua Kenny, tanné de la méfiance de Tyson. Bon, revenons au sujet! Kalina possède un spectre au nom de Firrangel, un ange avec un air de chevalier et elle n'a jamais apparemment perdu un combat! Dit Kenny, impressionné comme les autres.

-Hum, elle est si puissante. Pensa Kaï pour lui-même, mais aussi assimiler qu'une fille pourrait être plus puissante ou même être aussi puissante que Dranzer.

Mais l'information repris pour les autres équipes et l'entraînement aussi. Le soir venu, le maître de Dranzer flânait dans les rues et alla sur le toit d'un immeuble (((comme on le voit dans G-Révolution))), mais il n'était pas le seul à être ici. La capitaine des Blade Girlz était assis sur le toit du style de « cabanon » en regardant les étoiles. Quand elle le remarqua, Kalina le regarda avec des yeux devenus gris et sans savoir pourquoi, il frissonna sur ce regard, mais Kaï soutenait quand même son regard. Kalina sauta pour descendre et dit :

-Depuis quand tu es ici? Demanda-t-elle, assis et en le regardant en attendant sa réponse.

-Pas longtemps. Répondit le capitaine des Révolutions, assis aussi contre le mur.

-hum, d'accord! Dit-elle, en levant la tête vers le ciel et en fermant les yeux. Kaï l'observa comme pour chercher une réponse, mais il détourna son regard et le maître de Dranzer fit un soupir silencieux ce qui fit tourner la tête et ouvrir les yeux vers Kaï. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? (((Elle est voyante ou quoi? Ah, non, elle lit dans mes pensées!)))

-Rien, mais on dit que Firrangel est imbattable, est-ce vrai? Demanda le solitaire.

-Tout les spectres et les toupies ont une faiblesse, c'est rien qu'on n'a pas vu encore les mêmes.

-Hum. Dit-il en pensant aux paroles philosophiques.

-Je te mets au défi, Kaï. Dit-elle, en se relevant d'un air un peu solennel, disons et en voyant son air surpris, elle rajouta. Je te mets au défi de trouver mes faiblesses et jouer avec durant un match! Dit-elle sous le regard ahuri de Kaï qui ne savait plus quoi penser, elle lui dit presque de la battre. Bien qu'il en avait l'intention, mais venant d'une adversaire, c'était surprenant!

-D'accord, j'accepte! Accepta-t-il, en se relevant et en lui serrant la main.

-Alors je vais te laisser! Salut. Dit-elle, en lui faisant une bise sur la joue et en partant.

Cette fille était surprenante! Premièrement, elle tient la tête à Rick, tout seule. (((Ben, oui, moi, je trouve que c'est un exploit de tenir à cette tête brûlé de Rick, désolé pour ses fans!))) Deuxièmement, elle lui lançait un défi et troisièmement, ses yeux…

Elle flânait en pensant à ce Kaï. Quand elle arriva, les filles qui la regardèrent furent surprises de la voir faire un demi-sourire parce que d'habitude, c'était Roxanne qui l'a faisait sourire, mais qui aurait pu la faire sourire comme ça? Les filles se consultèrent du regard et fut toutes d'accord.


	4. Chapitre 3: Le début du tournoi

Chapitre 3 : Le début du tournoi.

-Bonjour, ici, Frank Brest qui vous parle en compagnie d'Arthur Tooper pour le commencement de ce tournoi. Dit l'un des animateurs. Comment allez-vous Arthur?

-Bien, mon cher Frank et on peut dire autant au niveau du public qui est totalement déchaîné! Répondit Arthur. Voici les équipes de Beyblade qui s'avancent!

-La première à avancer est les Saint Shields, composé de Joseph, Mariam, Dunga et leur capitaine, Ozuma. Décrit le cher Frank. Ensuite, ce sont les Barthez Battailon avec Aaron, Mathilda, Claude et Miguel, leur chef.

-Après, Les White Tigers X qui sont Kevin, Gary, Mariah et Lee. Fit Frank. Voici, nos Majestics qui se rassemble d'Olivier, d'Enrique, de Johnny et de Robert. Défini Arthur

-Ensuite, Les PPB All Starz qui se compose de Rick, de Michaël, d'Émilie et d'Eddy. Après ceux-ci, Ian qui a rejoint l'équipe récemment, Spencer, Bryan et leur capitaine, Tala. Fit Frank.

-Maintenant, voilà les Blade Girlz, dont les membres qui sont Ally, Misao, Mimi et Kalina, la chef de cette équipe. Et gardant le meilleur pour la fin, voici les Révolutions avec Kenny, Max, Ray, Daïchi, Tyson, notre champion du monde et Kaï, leur capitaine. Présenta finalement Arthur.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde. Dit Misao à sa capitaine, gênée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu feras fureur et tu gagneras. Réconforta Kalina.

-Merci, mais n'empêche qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde que je ne pensais. Répondit Misao.

-N'y pense plus et concentre-toi pour ton match, d'accord? Demanda la fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Allô, cher public. Commença l'arbitre. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau tournoi commence et pour savoir qui commenceras avec qui, nous aurons 8 enveloppes qui contient l'ordre des matchs pour aujourd'hui, les Révolutions en pigeront une pour le début et à la fin, les PPB All Starz en pigeront une autre dans une autre série de 8 autres enveloppes fut que le tournoi continueras aux États-Unis et plus précisément, à New York. Bon, si un des Révolutions pourrait venir! Invita DJ Jazzman alors que Tyson s'empressa d'avancer. Maintenant, prends-en une. (Tyson prend la troisième à droite et après d'avoir ouvrit cette enveloppe, l'arbitre regarde la petite feuille qui était dans l'enveloppe en ayant une mine réjouie.) Ah, ce choix n'est pas pour me déplaire! Donc, les premiers qui commenceront seront les Saint Shields avec les Barthez Battailion, après, les White Tigers X avec les Majestics, ensuite, les PPB All Starz avec les Blitzcrieg Boys et finalement, les Révolutions avec les Blade Girlz! (((On garde le meilleur pour la fin!))) Bon, nous allons faire une pause qu'on prépare le terrain et aussi, pour que les équipes se parlent entre elles! Alors, à tantôt!

Après que les équipes soit rentrer dans leurs loges, Max, Ray, Daïchi, Tyson et Kaï lavait leur toupie, Kenny essayait de trouver le plus d'informations sur les Blade Girlz et leurs manières de jouer et Hilary regardait Kenny faire. Quand un cri de Kenny parvient aux autres, ils se tournèrent vers l'intéressé avec des visages interrogatifs et avec un silence.

-Hé, Chef, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tyson en rompant le silence.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse nous aider contre les Blade Girlz et si on perd ce sera de ma faute. Dit Kenny, calculabilissant.

-Bien, non, Chef, on gagnera! Dit Tyson, en montrant sa toupie.

-Ouais parce qu'on va n'en faire qu'une bouchée! Enrichit Daïchi.

-Fait que tu vois Kenny, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Dit Max avec son éternel sourire.

-J'en suis pas sûr, mais vraiment, pas sûr, Max…Pensa le chef, mais en se contentant d'hocher la tête en signe qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour cela. Pendant ce temps, les Saint Shields et les Barthez Battailion s'avaient affronté et les vainqueurs étaient les Saint Shields. Mais, aussi, les White Tigers X avec les Majestics étaient rendus à leur dernier match qui était Lee contre Robert.

-Bon, les joueurs sont prêts? (Des hochements positifs de la part des joueurs) Alors… 3…2…1…HYPER VITESSE! S'exclama DJ Jazzman. Aussitôt les joueurs lancèrent leurs toupies et s'attaquèrent.

-Griffolyon, attaque les dagues ailées! Ordonna Robert.

-Attaque la spirale de l'éclair! Attaqua Lee, mais, trop tard, l'attaque de Robert a été trop rapide et trop puissante que la toupie revola par avant juste au bord de l'arène. Il était sauf, mais sa toupie manquait de vitesse et la toupie de son adversaire arrivait pour le jeter de l'arène. C'est ce qui arriva, Lee fut éjecté du beystadium en y voyant que du feu. 2 contre 1 pour les Majestics qui gagnent ce tour-ci!

En contretemps, Kaï s'était arrêté au distributeur pour éviter l'immaturité de Tyson et Daïchi. Tout à coup, une ombre se glissa en arrière de Kaï.

-Alors as-tu trouvé la réponse du défi? Demanda Kalina en se prenant une canette de jus et en passant à côté de Kaï qui la regardait de ses yeux violets et pénétrants. (((À quel point pénétrants?…oh, le pervers!)))

-Non…Répondit-il, d'une voix lassée d'avouer qu'il était dans l'ignorance.

-Tu auras encore le temps. Cela ne se trouve pas en quelques jours. Dit-elle, en se rapprochant de lui.

-Hum… Souffla le maître de Dranzer, en la regardant dans les yeux, dont ceux-ci brillaient d'une étrange lueur qui les faisait scintiller et ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine centimètres de distance. Quand, tout à coup, Misao arriva.

-Kalina, il faut bientôt y aller et Ally et Mimi se disputent… encore. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-D'accord…

Elles allèrent à leur cabine, laissant un garçon aux cheveux à deux teintes de bleus réfléchir.

-Kaï, arrête, tu commences à devenir un faible et tu dois te faire des illusions. Pensa-t-il.

À cet instant, les Blitzcrieg Boys gagnaient 2 à 0 contre les PPB All Starz. Rick qui était enragé que son équipe perdent s'avançait pour son math avec Tala qui était aussi froid que d'habitude. Quand le décompte fut lancé, les joueurs lancèrent leurs toupies. Rick qui était dans son impulsivité (((il l'est pas toujours lui?))) lança son attaque, le fracas du rocher.

-Tu crois m'avoir avec une petite roche? Demanda Tala et celui-ci rajouta en voyant la face déterminée de Rick. D'accord… tu l'auras voulu! Wolborg, SUPER NOVA!

Le rocher, crée par l'attaque de Rick, se congela en fesant une couche de glace et ensuite, la toupie du chef des Blitzcrieg Boys détruisa la couche qui entourait la toupie qui se trouva hors de l'arène. Après un cri furieux de Rick, Tala dit.

-Pitoyable.

-Le match est terminé et comme vous devez le savoir, c'est les Blitzcrieg Boys qui gagne ce tour-ci. Maintenant, le dernier match est celui qui oppose les Blade Girlz, l'équipe canadienne aux Révolutions, dont il y a Tyson, le triple-champion du monde de Beyblade. Les matchs se déroula comme ceux-ci. Le premier opposera Max contre Misao, le deuxième sera Daïchi contre Mimi et le meilleur pour la fin sera Kalina qui affrontera Tyson. Dit l'arbitre. Bon, que les joueurs s'avancent.

-Pendant ce temps, regardons la fiche des joueurs. Dit Arthur.

-Max, lui, a une défense en béton, mais attention, il lui arrive de passer à l'attaque avec son spectre, le fameux Draciel.

-Mais attention, je ne crois pas que Misao se laisse avoir aussi facilement. De nature très calme, elle arriva sûrement à trouver la petite faille de la défense de son adversaire avec Drararmed, son spectre.

-Bon, vous êtes prêts? (Hochement positif de la tête) Alors, 3…2…1…HYPER VITESSE!

La toupie de Max était au milieu pendant que celle de Misao tournait sur le bord de l'arène.

-Bon, Drararmed, on applique la stratégie qu'on a mise au point! Attaque, ARMÉE DE CYCLONE!

La toupie déploya un mélange de vent et d'eau d'une telle force que la toupie du maître à Draciel que elle s'envola dans les airs et alors, la toupie vert foncé arrêta son attaque et fonça sur la Beyblade adverse qui se trouva éjecté, sans avoir rien tenté. Alors, les joueurs allèrent vers le banc de leur équipe. Pendant que Mimi avançait, Max dit.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai rien vu venir!

-C'est pas grave, on va se reprendre avec les deux autres matchs. Alors Daïchi, t'es prêt? Demanda Tyson avec son enthousiasme d'enfant.

-Oui et je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée (((Oh, Daïchi, il faut pas vraiment la manger)))

Il avança près de l'arène, où l'arbitre et Mimi l'attendaient pour le match.

-3…2…1…HYPER VITESSE!

Daïchi s'empressa de faire une attaque qui sortit son spectre de sa toupie.

-Strata Dragoon, attaque du SABRE.

-Veda, contre-attaque avec les GRIFFES DE LA CONNAISSANCE!

Une panthère noire aux yeux jaunes qui lui donnait un air glacial sortit de la beyblade bleu-cian. Elle était aussi grosse que Strata Dragoon ou même plus. Daïchi, trop impressionné par le spectre de Mimi, ne vit pas sa toupie se faire éjecté.

-Maintenant, c'est 2 à 0 pour les Blade Girlz. Alors que les joueurs pour le 3ème match s'avancent (Tyson et Kalina sont près de l'arène) Alors 3…2…1…HYPER VITESSE!.

-Attaque, Dragoon, TEMPÊTE GALACTIQUE!

La toupie de Tyson déclencha une tornade, mais la beyblade de la maîtresse de Firrangel ne bougait pas autant que la beybladeuse qui leva la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que cela suffise à m'éjecter de ce beystadium.

-Ah, oui?

-Oui! Alors regarde et apprends! Firrangel, attaque le PARADIS DE FEU.

La toupie de Kalina fonça à toute vitesse sur la toupie de Tyson qui ne comprenait rien à cause de son attaque diminuait en force. Tout à coup, la toupie grise se trouva éjecter, laissant un beyblader sous le choc. Kalina ramassa sa toupie et dit pendant que Tyson ramassait la sienne.

-Tu as une bonne attaque et les autres de ton équipe ont bien battus.

Tyson la remercia et leva la tête pour la regarder partir.

-J'espère que je pourrais la recombattre. Elle est une beybladeuse coriace ! Pensa-t-il.

-Au revoir et j'espère vous revoir pour les matchs qui se passera à New York. Dit DJ Jazzman.


	5. Chapitre 4: La faim d'un baiser

Chapitre 4 : Restaurant et un baiser

Un avion atterrissait à l'aéroport de New York avec à son bord, les équipes du tournoi. Les révolutions descendaient comme d'habitude. Par exemple, Daïchi était devenue pâle comme un mort, mais aussi, d'une petite couleur verte qui donnait la preuve qu'il était malade. Ils avaient des fans autour d'eux, mais moins que d'habitude à cause que certains étaient autour des Blade Girlz. Sauf que les personnes semblaient avoir entendu parler des Blade Girlz pendant qu'eux n'avaient jamais entendue même les PPB All Starz.

-Mademoiselle Kalina, puis-je avoir un orthographe ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux noirs. J'ai vu votre combat contre Jérôme et c'était époustouflant, mais surtout firrangel! Ajouta-t-il pendant que la fille aux cheveux rouges lui remplissait rapidement son orthographe.

Les Blade Girlz, surtout Misao et Kalina, s'empressait de sortir de cette foule. Kaï regardait Kalina sortir et cette dernière qui avait senti son regard se tourna avec le regard qui se faisait inquisiteur en fessant un petit sourire en coin. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna pour s'en aller sans aucun autre regard et Kaï s'en alla avec son équipe. Quand ils furent installés à l'hôtel, ils décidèrent de prendre congé pour l'entraînement, donc tout le monde se sépara. Tyson, Daïchi, Hilary et Kenny allèrent visiter la ville, Max était aller voir les PPB All Starz et en même temps, sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Ray et Kaï se promenaient dans la ville, mais pas ensemble. Du côté à Kaï qui allait vers le parc, il regardait ses gens sans y faire attention Tout à coup, il se cogna sur quelqu'un ce qui fit le tomber avec la personne qui se retrouva sous lui. Remis du choc, il se remit à rouvrir ses (((magnifiques))) yeux violets pour apercevoir une fille aux yeux bleus-gris qui entrain aussi d'ouvrir péniblement ses yeux.

-Kaï…murmura la capitaine des Blade Girlz en se mettant sur ses coudes. Eh…pourrais-tu te relever?

-Hum. Dit-il en se relevant.

-Merci. Remercia-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Tout les deux était près l'un de l'autre et ils se rapprochèrent encore comme attiré par l'autre. (((Du calme, les hormones!))) Jusqu'à qu'ils…

Misao se promenait vers un restaurant chinois jusqu'elle croise Ray qui avait l'air de chercher son chemin.

-Salut Ray, ça va? S'exclama-t-elle en le fessant sursauter ce que la fit rire.

-Ouais et toi? Répondit le chinois en retrouvant son sourire et son calme.

-Ouais! Dit-elle. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je voulais à un resto que je connais et qu'il y a aussi des personnes que je connais sauf que je ne me rappelle plus c'est quoi le chemin, mais toi?

-Moi, je voulais à un restaurant parce que j'avais faim. Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, mais tout de suite, un gargouillis de son ventre se fit entendre comme pour approuver ses dires en provoquant un rougissement pour la chinoise et pour Ray, un petit rire léger.

-Je vois ça! S'exclama-t-il, un gros sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais pendant que j'y pense, je pourrais venir avec toi fut qu'on va tout les deux au resto si cela te dérange pas. Ajouta-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Non, cela ne me dérange pas même que cela m'enchante d'être accompagné d'une si jolie demoiselle. Dit-il en rigolant et en lui fessant un petit clin d'œil complice.

-Alors le gentil jeune homme, pourrait-il avancé et montré le chemin. Dit-elle en rentrant dans le jeu et ils allèrent ensemble.

Kalina et Kaï se rapprochaient comme attiré l'un par l'autre jusqu'à qu'ils s'embrassent. La fille aux cheveux rouges avait passé sa main dans les cheveux bicolores de celui qui mettaient ses mains dans son dos en l'attirant vers lui. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, la couleur rouge régnait sur leurs joues. Kaï la repoussa un peu brusquement de lui et se tourna pour s'en allait, mais il s'arrêta pour dire tout simplement.

-c'était une erreur. Dit-il en arrangeant une larme à des yeux bleus-gris.

Pendant ce temps, Ray et Misao étaient rendus au restaurant, donc Ray connaissait.

-Viens, on va passer par l'arrière. Dit –il en lui désignant une ruelle où ils allèrent.


End file.
